


Once Upon A Time

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Kevin’s life is all but a fairy tale. His employer has dropped him. His boyfriend has left him. His flat had to be sold.But when he didn't expect it at all someone strolls into his life and perhaps Kevin will get his 'Happy Ever After' after all...





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the prologue of the musical 'Romeo and Juliet'. There i says 'Every story begins with the words Once Upon A Time'. I wanted to use that in a similar way but not write an actual fairy tale. So this is the result :)  
> I hope you like it!

Every once in a while there is a story that begins with the words _**Once Upon A Time**_. The story will be about friendship, love or bravery. There are endless topics the story can be about. And it always ends with the words _**They Lived Happily Ever After**_.

*

Kevin’s life was not like the lives in one of those stories. His life was not a fairy tale. It was all _but_ a fairy tale. His employer has dropped him without reason. His boyfriend has left him after Kevin told him he was unemployed now. He couldn’t afford the rent for his flat anymore so he had to move back in with his mum. Well, the last thing was not as bad as the others. He loved his mum. He really did. But it was not easy to admit defeat when his mum was the one person who had not been happy when he told her that he got a job at McLaren Industries. Although she didn’t say a word about that when he came to her, head hung in embarrassment and shame. She just hugged him and told him his room was exactly the same state as it was when Kevin left. Upon such kindness Kevin had to hold back his tears. He didn’t want his mum to see so he just shuffled into his old room and looked around. It was the same state as it was when he left indeed. Even his old computer was still standing on the desk a note stuck on the monitor. _Never give up on your dreams!_ Kevin sighed. It has been his motto when he studied to be a business manager. And he had succeeded. When he finished university he had quite a few offers for jobs. He chose the one at McLaren Industries because he was sure they paid good money there. Well, and they did. At least until he was kicked out of the company. Kevin sighed. It was no use to dwell on the _good old times_. Now he had to focus on finding another job as quickly as possible…

***

Three months later Kevin frustrated fished his apron out of his locker. All the years of studying and now he is working at McDonalds. _At McDonalds!_ He had a university degree and yet he couldn’t find a fucking job. What did he do to deserve such a cruel twist of fate? Sighing he raked his hands through his hair. In the first few days after his dismissal he had tried everything to get a new job. He had filled endless numbers of applications but he always got turned down. So he had to take a job he would have never thought he’d take one day… Grumpy he put on his apron and headed to the cash desk he would spend all of his day behind.  
Order after order he put into the system. Food plate after food plate he handed the waiting customer. Always with a forced smile on his face and the words “Here you are, thank you!” By midday he was almost on autopilot not really paying attention to the customers anymore. But suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the most beautiful voice he ever heard.  
“I’d like to have two big macs, three hamburgers, two portions of pommes and a big coke with ice, please.” Kevin looked up from his desk and gasped when he saw a beautiful man standing in front of him. The stranger had blonde hair, almost golden, piercing blue eyes and his smile was so bright Kevin was sure it would go round his face if there weren’t the stranger’s ears. Gaping at the man Kevin totally forgot to respond to the stranger. It wasn’t until the man coughed that Kevin snapped out of his trance.  
“I’m sorry!” He stuttered. “Welcome to McDonalds. What can I get for you?” The stranger smiled.  
“I already told you but I can repeat myself, I don’t mind.” Kevin blushed. Oh no! He had made a total fool out of himself! And all because the stranger was so handsome…  
‘ _Focus, Kevin!_ ’ He told himself. ‘ _That’s not helping the situation!_ ’ The man repeated his order and Kevin made sure to get it this time. Although he was surprised about the amount of food the stranger ordered.  
‘ _I’m sure he gets it for him and someone else. He is so beautiful it would be a surprise if he didn’t have a special someone._ ’ He thought with a hint of bitterness. Still he smiled at the stranger when he handed him the tray with his food. The man grinned at him and then scurried off to find a table for him to sit. Kevin followed him with his eyes. He was really surprised when he saw that there was nobody else at the stranger’s table. He sat there all alone digging into his food. Kevin raised an eyebrow. All the food that the stranger ordered. Was it only for himself? Kevin shook his head. No, it couldn’t be. That was just too much for only one person. Surely someone else would come and join the man. But every time Kevin glanced to the stranger’s table only one person was sitting there. Amazed Kevin shook his head. He would have to ask the man if he always ate that amount of food. There were only five minutes left until he had a brake. He would just go to the stranger and ask him. Perhaps this was rude but Kevin was too fascinated to care. But when the five minutes had passed and Kevin returned from the locker room where he had placed his apron the stranger was gone. Kevin stared at the table where he was sitting just a few minutes ago. It was empty. Just a few crumbs where indicating that someone has eaten there not too long ago. Frustrated Kevin turned around and went back to the locker room.

*

The next day Kevin was working again. But today his thoughts slipped away from his work to the stranger who had come by yesterday. Every once in a while Kevin wondered if he would come back today. But his wish was not fulfilled. All day there was no glimpse of golden hair or deep blue eyes. Sighing Kevin worked away with his orders his mood dropping more and more.  
When he got home he declined the food his mum offered to him and went straight under the shower. The warm water soothed him a bit but the disappointment was still there. After towelling off he put on one of his favourite jumpers and curled up under his duvet thinking of blonde hair and blue eyes. Quickly he drifted off into sleep. He didn’t even notice his mum checking on him. Some worry lines were prominent on her forehead.

***

A few days passed and still Kevin hadn’t seen his stranger again. It also didn’t brighten his mood that his boss was getting angry with him for taking orders wrong because he was constantly thinking of golden hair and deep blue eyes. Luckily today was his day off and he could curl up in his bed dreaming of the stranger. But his mum had other things in mind. She came into his room carrying a tray with two hot chocolates. Standing in front of her son’s bed she glanced at him in worry. Kevin sighed. He knew he didn’t have a chance against his mum so he sat up and accepted the steaming mug he got. Britt sat down next to Kevin and took a sip from her mug.  
“You know you can talk to me, right?” She asked Kevin. Her son sighed but nodded. Britt raised an eyebrow.  
“So, what’s going on? I’m worrying about you, sweetie.” Kevin sighed again.  
“It’s a bit complicated.” He murmured. But Britt didn’t back off.  
“I’ve got time.” She said. Kevin looked at her. And suddenly all the occurrences spilled out of his mouth. Britt listened intently. Not once she interrupted her son. When Kevin was finished she sighed.  
“Well, that’s not an easy situation.” She said. “And you don’t know anything about this stranger?” Kevin shook his head.  
“No. Only that he ordered an amazing amount of food which he obviously ate all alone.” Britt laughed at that.  
“It’s good when someone has a good appetite.” She smiled. Kevin chuckled. Then he took a sip from his mug.  
“Do you think I will see him again?” He asked his mum. Britt tilted her head.  
“Perhaps. You know fate has strange ways.” Kevin rolled his eyes at that.  
“I don’t know if fate has something to do with it.” But Britt just shook her head.  
“It’s always fate. You know just like it is in the fairy tales I read to you when you were younger.” Kevin raised his eyebrow. He loved those tales when he was younger. But now he was a grown-up and he knew that his life was not a fairy tale. Definitely not.

Still he didn’t stop looking for his mysterious stranger. He still had the hope that he would stroll into McDonalds take his hand and lead him out into the sunset. Well, the last one was only a mere fantasy. Kevin shook his head and started to fill a cup with coke. At least he could get a free drink while he was at work. The cup was almost filled when suddenly a voice spoke up.  
“Hi. I’m sorry can I please take my order? I’m really hungry. I’d like to have two big macs, three hamburgers, two portions of pommes and a big coke with ice, please.” Kevin spun around causing his cup to fall to the floor coke splashing all around. But Kevin couldn’t care less at this moment. Because in front of him there was the stranger with the blonde hair and the blue eyes. Kevin gasped. It couldn’t be true, right? Kevin stared open-mouthed at the man until the stranger coughed.  
“I’m sorry do I have something on my face.” Kevin snapped out of his trance.  
“Oh, n-no … of course not!” He stammered. The stranger smiled.  
“Oh good. That would have been embarrassing.” He chuckled. Then the stranger pointed at the puddle of coke and slightly melted ice on the floor.  
“You can take care of this first if you’d like. I’m sure I can tame the beast in me which is waiting for a nice decent burger.” Kevin looked on the floor with wide eyes when he saw what mess he had caused. Blushing he quickly grabbed a mob and wiped up the mixture of coke and ice. Then he turned to the stranger.  
“I’m sorry for that. You must think I’m a complete idiot.” He whispered. The stranger tilted his head.  
“Well, maybe you’re an idiot but I think you’re a cute idiot.” Kevin’s head snapped up.  
“W-What?” He stammered. The stranger flashed him a big grin.  
“You’re cute. Want to hang out sometime?” Kevin just stared at the man. He didn’t even blink. The stranger smiled.  
“Well, I’ll give you my number. Call me if you know.” The man took a card out of his pocket and handed it over to Kevin. Then he turned around and left the restaurant. Without getting any food. But Kevin didn’t notice. He was too busy to check the card. A number was printed on it next to a name.  
Nico.

***

Three days had passed since Kevin had got the card from the stranger. No, from _Nico_! Three days and he still hadn’t dared to dial the number written on the little card. So many times he his hand had hovered above the call button but every time he chickened out before he could actually dial the number. He was such a coward!  
Sighing Kevin flopped down onto his bed. His phone was lying on the nightstand Nico’s number on display. Kevin took his phone into his hands his finger hovering over the call button. He closed his eyes. Should he call Nico? Suddenly his finger pressed against the screen. Kevin’s eyes snapped open as he watched in horror that he actually had hit the call button. No! He didn’t want to! But it was too late.  
“Nico Hülkenberg.” A soft voice came through the speakers. Kevin took a deep breath.  
“H-Hi.” He stuttered. “This is Kevin. You know the guy from McDonalds?” Eyes scrunched shut Kevin waited for a response.  
“Kevin? I’m so glad you called. I was starting to worry. How are you?” Nico’s voice sounded cheery and Kevin relaxed a little bit.  
“I’m fine. Well, almost.” Kevin bit his lip. Almost fine? How idiotic that sounded.  
“That doesn’t sound that good.” He heard. “Want to catch up over a cup of coffee? I know a nice coffee shop in town. What do you say?”  
“Er … well, if it’s okay with you…” Kevin answered still not sure why such a god of a man was talking to him.  
“Of course, I’d love to.” He heard. “I’ll send you the address. See you there in an hour!” And with that the line went dead. Kevin stared at his phone. Did this really happen?  
_Hestetorvet 7. See you. Nico x_  
Obviously it did happen…

*

An hour later Kevin was sitting in a small booth in the small coffee shop waiting anxiously for his date. Could he call this a date? Oh well…  
Suddenly he saw movement in the corner of his eye and he quickly turned his head. There Nico was standing in all his glory. Kevin just stared at him like the other two times he had seen him. Nico smiled.  
“Hi, Kevin. It’s good to see you! Have you ordered yet?” Kevin only shook his head. It seemed that he couldn’t find his voice when he was near Nico.  
“Very well then.” Nico now said still smiling. “I’ll go get us coffee.” He strolled to the bar and spoke to the waitress. Kevin followed him with his eyes. It didn’t take long and Nico came back with two cups of coffee and to rather large slices of cake. One of them he offered to Kevin which he took gratefully. Then Nico sat down.  
“So.” He began. “You said that you were _almost fine_. What do you mean by that? What’s bothering you?” Kevin shot him a quick glance. And this time he found his voice.  
“Why do you care?” He asked silently. “You barely know me!” Nico tilted his head.  
“Well, that’s true. I don’t know you but since the moment I first saw you I wanted to change that. You intrigue me, Kevin. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But I really would like to get to know you.” Nico took a sip of his coffee but his eyes never left Kevin’s face.  
And suddenly Kevin started to talk. And he told Nico everything. About the dismissal from work, about the breakup with his boyfriend, about the constant looking for work and of course about the work at McDonalds where he met Nico for the first time. Nico listened intently. When Kevin has finished Nico reached out and took his hand.  
“I’m sorry for all that.” He said quietly. “But I can’t help myself. I’m also glad that all of this happened to you because otherwise we wouldn’t have met!” Kevin looked at Nico. In his eyes he saw nothing but honesty.  
Slowly Kevin began to smile.

***

Six months later Kevin fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.  
“I’m home!” He called into the nice little house in which he lived now. He heard footsteps and it didn’t take long for Nico to reach his boyfriend.  
“I’m glad you’re home again. How did the interview go?” Nico asked eagerly. The smile that appeared on Kevin’s face said it all. Cheering Nico picked up his boyfriend and twirled him around.  
“I’m so proud of you, Kev!” He laughed and kissed Kevin on the cheek. Kevin grinned.  
“I’m so happy that I got the job. Now I can pay you back for all that you did for me.” Nico pulled a face.  
“You don’t have to pay me back. You know that! I just want you to be happy, that’s all.” Kevin smiled and drew Nico into a passionate kiss.  
“I love you.” He whispered. Nico smiled.  
“I love you, too.” He answered. Then a cheeky grin appeared on Kevin’s face.  
“How about we celebrate my new job in a very special way?” Nico’s eyes grew dark.  
“I like the way you think.” He chuckled. Then he grabbed Kevin’s hand and led him to their bedroom. Kevin followed him willingly.

***

Maybe your life is not always like the ones in fairy tales. But sometimes it just takes one person to change that. One person that is destined to be your ‘special one’.  
Kevin was sure that Nico was his ‘special one’. And perhaps there was a _**Happily Ever After**_ for him after all.


End file.
